


马车play

by xian521



Category: all容齐 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 白发王妃 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xian521/pseuds/xian521





	马车play

第八章  
带走容齐的是上次那个影卫，容齐以为可能只是宗政无忧想见他，便也没太挣扎。  
影卫抱着容齐飞出皇城，将他塞到一个不起眼的马车里，从身上掏出软绳开始捆绑他的双手双脚，容齐这才觉得奇怪，问道：“你要带我去哪里？为什么还要绑我？我又不会跑。”  
影卫不敢直视容齐，因为容齐全身只穿了一件丝质博傻青衫，刚才还落了水，薄薄的布料湿湿地贴在他光滑的肌肤上，又因为挣扎香肩半露，饱满漂亮的乳丘若隐若现，下面更是连亵裤都没有穿，随意扭动一下，都能看到胯下的无限风光。  
容齐注意到那影卫的喉结动了一下，知道他在吞口水，心里得意一笑，扭着身子用软软的胸部去磨蹭影卫的胳膊：“好哥哥，不要绑我了，齐儿不会跑。”  
影卫的身体一僵，将绑了一半脚踝的绳子重新扯下来收好。  
容齐勾唇向影卫眨了眨眼睛，攀住影卫的肩膀，故意扭着身子贴到他身上，声音媚人：“影卫哥哥，你要带齐儿去哪儿啊？齐儿害怕。”  
面对容齐的挑逗，影卫虽面无表情，但手心已经紧张得出汗了。容齐继续勾引，在他脖间吹着热气。  
影卫被勾得再无法忍耐，一阵天旋地转间，容齐便面对面跨坐在了影卫的腰上。影卫一双大手急切地扯开他的薄衫，使两团白生生的粉乳暴露在了男人的眼前。  
影卫颔首，便叼住了一只椒乳，唇齿间勾挑含咬着珍珠大小的樱粉乳尖，惹得容齐发出一声声短而急促的喘息。  
影卫的手同时撩起容齐的衣服下摆，那覆盖着柔软细小毛发的花穴霎时罩上了一只火热的大手。  
此时马车重新动了起来，容齐害怕地看着影卫：“谁在驾车？这马认路吗？我可不想死！”  
影卫身下的巨物急着发泄，没有回答容齐的问题，他掏出宛如儿臂的赤色男根寻到容齐的销魂窝便火急火燎地硬插了进去。  
容齐痛得尖叫了一声，眼圈瞬间泛红，他的穴内还不够湿润，完全无法承受住男人的硬插到底，疼得身体直抽搐。  
影卫只觉得自己的分身被紧紧地绞在那狭窄的花穴里，穴内的媚肉因还没有适应，极力地蠕动挤压推拒着猛然而入的阳具。  
容齐抽着气努力地放松着自己的小穴，突然间乳肉被影卫狠狠抓了一把，双手往中间推挤着两团白嫩的乳丘。  
容齐下面被影卫插得很不舒服，想必对方是个没经验的小处男，便道：“好哥哥坐好，齐儿自己动。”  
容齐缓缓抬起自己的臀部，露出一小节肉棒在外面，然后再缓缓地往下坐。由此，他上上下下地动了起来。  
上位的姿势可以让容齐掌控着令自己舒适的抽送节奏，并能以最让他感受到快乐的力度和角度去套弄肉茎。  
马车行到一处，道路坑坑洼洼不甚平坦。容齐在马车的颠簸中能毫不费力地吞吐着影卫的性器   
他时而抬臀上下套弄火热的阳具，轻轻抬起后便狠狠地坐下；时而前后高频率地抖动着翘臀，这样穴内软硬适中的龟头可以重重地碾磨花心，带给两人灭顶的快感；时而臀部绕着阳具的根部激烈地画圈儿，这样他的内壁和肉茎的棒身都可以通过旋转摩擦得到很强的快感，龟头在同时全方位地研磨着花心，紧贴在影卫小腹的花瓣和花蒂也能得到剧烈的摩擦刺激。  
“啊……啊啊啊…….好深……”容齐娇啼，定定地注视着影卫泛起海棠之色的面颊。  
影卫急促地喘着粗气，他一手用力地揉搓着身前的两团乳肉，另一只手抓揉着一瓣雪臀按压拨动。在精意勃发的前一刻，他一个翻身把容齐压在了身下，抽出那杆带着淫液的性器双腿叉开坐在容齐的腰腹之上，一个挺腰便把性器送入容齐那对儿被双手推挤着向内的乳肉中央。  
借着滑腻的淫液，粗长赤红的性器在奶白的双乳间进进出出。  
容齐媚眼如丝地张开那张檀香小口，抬起头压着下巴含入了从双乳间探出头的龙首，小舌主动地向上顶住龟头的下端，同时屏气猛力吮吸。  
影卫舒服地“嘶”了一声便尽数交代在了美人儿的口中。  
容齐吃下气味浓郁的精液，那滚烫的精水缓缓从食道滑下，有些不舒服，但还是忍住了。  
吃男人精水对他来说还是第一次，之前临皇很多次想让容齐用嘴帮他吹，都被婉拒了。面前这个影卫何等荣幸能被他伺候，容齐勉强看在这影卫长得帅的份上暂且原谅他。  
影卫射过一发后的性器在容齐的口中很快再次充血肿胀起来，在容齐惊讶的目光下，他重新起身坐到一旁，然后捞起容齐的腰，让他背靠着坐在自己身上。  
影卫从后重新插入还未来得及闭合的花穴，双手立即扣住了容齐的腰，开始有节奏的上提下压。  
影卫显然也发现了在晃动的马车中肏穴很是省力的。每当马车走过凸凹不平的地面时，整个车身便会轻蹦一下，他几乎不用挺动腰部，便可以把容齐肏到神智迷离，只能张嘴呻吟。  
容齐大张着双腿，挺着一对儿荡漾的乳肉被身后的男人插得浑身软成了一汪春水。他的身子如一张饱满的弓般向后仰着，发丝凌乱地侧头枕在影卫宽厚的肩膀上。如小儿把尿般分开的双腿中一根布着青筋的硕大阳具时显时隐，可怜那细小的花穴被撑大成了稚儿拳头般大的圆形，花瓣吃力地裹在肉茎周围，在抽插间被肆意拉扯着。那如红豆般的花蒂此时也充血胀大，被影卫的两根手指依着肏干的频率按压掐挤。  
“啊啊啊……影卫哥哥！”容齐叫着，淫水忽如泉涌，却尽数被性器堵在肚子里无法宣泄。  
影卫还在向下按压他的翘臀，并打着圈儿地晃动研磨着肉茎的根部。容齐花穴内的淫水被插入其中的性器翻拌搅动，于是又一波高潮顷刻袭来。他浑身剧烈地抖动，脚趾蜷起，皮肤如煮熟的虾子一般红彤彤的，身下的花穴更是一松一合地咬着男人的肉棒。  
影卫舒爽地“唔”了一声，转了个身让容齐趴在车壁上，影卫盯着容齐的美背，手掌下是丰腻的臀肉。容齐的上半身全部贴在了花纹车壁上，双腿跪在车座上大张着，被扒开的臀瓣间是男人进出着的坚挺分身，那粉嫩的菊眼也被男人尽数瞧了去。  
影卫看得眼馋，翘起大拇指对着臀间粉嫩的菊穴一个用力便刺了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊~”容齐只觉菊穴里进入了一根粗粝的指头旋转碾磨。大拇指和阳具同时插入抽出。影卫趁着容齐高潮时小穴里卖力吸精的蠕动，猛地向上顶了十来下后，才抽出肉棒插入半大个龟头在菊眼里射出一滩热烫的精水。  
在接下来的路程里，容齐全程光着身子被影卫禁锢在马车壁上变着花样的肏穴。双脚搭在男人的肩膀上，身体呈马蹄铁的形状背靠着车壁承受男人狠狠地捣弄。  
这趟马车坐得实在是让人筋疲力尽，当他红肿着小穴被影卫扶下马车时，本以为终于到地方了，下了车才发现是一家客栈。  
与容齐有了肌肤之亲后，影卫不再冷冰冰的，开始学会和容齐腻歪，睡觉的时候都是抱在一起的。  
容齐躺在影卫怀里，勾着帅影卫的脖子跟他接吻，不放弃地套他话：“影卫哥哥跟齐儿说说话吧！”  
影卫将容齐压在身子吻他，俩人纠缠着舌头交换唾液，吻了好一会儿，影卫才终于开口道：“战枫，我的名字。”  
容齐惊讶他终于说话了，声音低沉有磁性，期待地看着他：“你要带我去哪儿？和我私奔吗？”  
“如果我说我是想杀你呢。”  
容齐舔唇笑了笑：“你舍得吗？”  
战枫盯着容齐看了半晌，终于回答了他的问题：“宸国。”


End file.
